Thank you for making me love again
by cocosunshine23
Summary: Sonny's going home after a long day at work when she hears Chad crying in his car. She confronts him. The worst thing ever is seeing the one you love in pain. Will he be okay?Will he express his love for her? read and review to find out. SUPER STEAMY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot:) Please Read AND REVIEW! check out my other Channy stories!**

**Sonny POV**

It had been a long day at the studio, I was so excited to go home and just have a movie night with my mom. Since I couldn't see her in the morning because I had to shoot some scenes that we needed finished off from yesterday. I was about to leave the studio and I was walking to my car I heard sobbing from the car next to me..That's weird I could have sworn that's Chad's car. I went to the passenger seat opening the door to see Chad Dylan Cooper crying his eyes out, "Chad..are you okay?" I asked.

"Go away Sonny, Please." he pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." I stated firmly climbing into the passenger seat closing the door. He looked at me piercing me with his ocean blue eyes, not saying anything. I looked deep into his eyes his eye wasn't sparkling, I could tell he was devastated, I took my right hand and placed it on his cheek,my thumb wiping his tears away. The sparkle came back in the smallest way.

"Chad, please tell me what's wrong I hate to see you like this." My heart skipped a beat as he placed his hand over mine.

"Sonny.." He whimpered my heart breaking at the sound of his voice. "Don't leave me..I-I..can't go home."

Should I ask him to stay at my house? I'm sure my mom would understand,I couldn't leave Chad like this, Believe it or not, I'm head over heels in love with him, and seeing him like this broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Do you need a place to stay, my mom and I were just going to stay in and watch movies, your more then welcome to come." I told him, secretly wishing he would say yes, smiling up at him. He smiled back at me, a real genuine smile, "If It's not to much to ask..I'd love too." I let him drive, I'd have to get my car in the morning, but right now I really didn't care. Chad had been to my house before so I didn't have to give him directions..Even though I was curious how he knew where I lived before he came breaking down my door, I didn't care enough to ask though.

"Hey Chad..um If you don't mind me asking...why were you crying? You can tell me anything you know that."

He stopped the car right in front of my house, staring blankly ahead tears started pouring out of his eyes again, "Oh Chad-" I said, reaching out for him but his hand grabbing mine lacing our fingers together turning to me, making me blush a little, He took a deep breath "My-my mom she died a year ago from today, I had driven home early from the studio to make her a nice dinner, and give her my gift," he smiled a little bit " You see, I had written her this song, I worked so hard on it and I was going to play it for her after dinner,but as I go into my room to grab my guitar I see my song book opened up with the page that had my song ripped out and missing nowhere to be found, I looked through to see if I could find it and at the end of a book I recognize my mom's handwriting. "_Chad,I love you. But I'm sorry. Your song was so beautiful I'll keep it with me again, I love you more then anything, Never give up on what you love like I did._"

Oh my gosh, I squeezed his hand for him to continue. "I looked all around the house not believing she would choose to leave me. Especially on her birthday, we always celebrate and she knew I was coming home just for her! I fell asleep crying how could my mom do this to me? Where had she gone? I got a call early in the morning from the police saying they had found her body and she had crashed her car into a telephone pole, my song in her hands. I promised myself I would never love anyone ever again. They would leave me, That's why I'm a jerk to everyone..And then you came along."

_What does he mean? Was Chad saying he loved me?_

"Chad I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say..If you need anything just lt me know, I'll always be here for you and I'm sorry for yelling at you all the time, you don't deserve it." I smiled up at him and for the first time both of his eyes were sparkling,he took my face in his hands smiling.

"Your so amazing Sonny." He whispered huskily,making me shiver, he looked down at my lips, and back into my eyes as if asking for permission to kiss me.I nodded my head as if telling him it were okay, he leaned in I could feel his breath on my lips, my heart was pounding extremely fast, his forehead resting against mine. "I love you" he whispered so low I could barley hear him. And that's when he kissed me. Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me. My arms snaked around his neck as his hands were on each side of my face,his thumb rubbing circles on my face, His left hand pulling me closer to him,even though that was sort of impossible since we were of course still in his car. As if he read my mind he broke off the kiss, leading to me pouting and him letting out a low chuckle, he put his seat back as far as it could go and reached out for me, I slowly went on top of him leaning down to his face, "I love you too Chad." When we kissed again I could feel him smiling, he turned us around so now he was on top of me, sucking on my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth experiencing the best kiss of my life, our tounges danced as I started unbuttoning his shirt,earning a groan from him, but for the second time he broke the kiss, and this time he got out of his car, taking my hand up into my house and letting me lead him into my room.

"Where were we?" He asked pushing me onto my bed.

"Right about here" I replied, kissing him softly, his shirt flying somewhere in my room, as well as mine. The kiss got more and more heated, I was afraid my mom would come home but at that moment all I could think about was Chad, and how we had both somehow ended up in nothing but our underwear. The feeling of his skin against mine was amazing, I found myself grinding against him as he slowly grinded against me too,heat rising up in my body, bucking my hips against his. He un hooked my bra massaging me, as I moaned "Oh Chad-"

"Sonny-"he replied. Kissing me down my jaw, leaving his mark on my neck. His hands roaming all over my body until they reached the second to last piece of clothing between us. He pulled down my underwear as I slowly took off his boxers. He looked me in the eyes and I felt myself tensing up at what we were about to do. "Relax Sonny, just remember how much I love you.I wont leave you, ever.I promise."I couldn't speak, I nodded in response as he slowly entered me. I knew It would hurt at first, but holy shit. Pain increased all over my body as he slowly went further, he kissed me on the lips as he reached my barrier, breaking my cherry. Creating a slow pace, A minute or two later Pain turned into pleasure and his pace increased. "Chad, faster please" I panted, my hips circling against his, him slamming into me while slowly rubbing my pearl. My hands grabbing his hair,pulling him closer to me, hoping this would never end. "Oh my god, Chad I'm -I'm so close." I moaned with pure bliss flooding my body, I felt him release inside of me both of us shaking with pleasure. He landed on top of me pulling me close to him rubbing stranded hair out of my face.

"Thank you Sonny, for making me love again." Causing me to give him my signature grin.

"Thank you for making me know what love feels like." I told him, He kissed me softly on the lips, and then on my forehead.

"Goodnight Sonshine,She would have loved you."

"Goodnight Chad."

We fell asleep embarecing eachother,knowing that we would be together forever, and I wouldn't let him leave my site.I smiled and had the most peacefull sleep I had ever expirenced.

**Please review!! :D And check out my other stories! If you review all of my stories, I'll give you a hug! And..I can share my husband (Sterling Knight) and he'll give you one too! :D!!!**


	2. Gonna get caught

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! But apparently yall wanted me to do a twoshot, maybe even a full story! So here I am :) Please review and check out my other stories!**

**Chad POV**

I woke up to Sonny lying on my chess peacefully, a small smile on her lips. She was so beautiful, I couldn't even think of how long I'd wanted us to actually happen. I thought about last night, and how we'd made love. Believe it or not, but Sonny took my virginity that night. And right now, as cute as she was while sleeping, I needed to kiss her, and feel her curves mold perfectly with my body.

I kissed her forehead, and then her cheek, and her nose her eyes slowly fluttering open, "Mmmm good morning Chadford."

"Chadford? Really Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command."

I decided to tease her, I brushed my lips on her's ever so lightly a bolt of electricity pulsing through my veins, how did this girl manage to make me feel so good from one small kiss? I'm never going to be able to answer that. I guess she was feeling the same as I did, as she wrapped her hands around my neck pressing our bodies together creating the kiss to become deeper. She moaned into my mouth causing me to break the kiss and just look at her, starring deep into her eyes, I moved my hand up her arm to her neck and pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her again, but instead of kissing her lips like I knew she was desperate for me too, I kissed her neck instead, Sucking and biting until I knew when I pulled away there would be a mark. My mark. On My Sonny.

**Sonny POV**

After waking up to how I would seriously dream about, I realized that as much as I loved Chad kissing me. I needed to get a few things cleared up.

"C-Chad, s-stop for a second."

"Yes Sonshine?"

"I was just...I want to know..what are we? I mean last night was so amazing and you know I love you, I want to know if last night meant as much to you as it did to me." I told him, biting my lip the slightest, I could feel his eyes watching my ever move. Making me feel ever so self conscious.

"Sonny, I'm absolutely crazy about you. I always have been, If you think otherwise, then your insane. I want you to be my girlfriend Sonny, I want everyone to know that your mine," He chuckled, "And not just by the hickies on your neck."

I kissed him as a response, the kiss intensifying by the second, his hands finding their way down my body, my back arching. I couldn't help but moan from the way his hands made me feel. He was teasing me, his hands slowly found their way in between my thighs rubbing my slowly everywhere except for the part I wanted his fingers the most, I grabbed his hand and led him to where I wanted him to be. He smirked looking down at me, kissing me softly as his fingers found their way inside of me. He knew just how to move his fingers. I could barley breathe. He kind of had that effect on me. I looked up at him, grabbing his hair pulling him as close to me as he could get, looking him in the eyes, as if he read my mind, he took his fingers away, and replaced them with his shaft, pushing in me as slow as he could, closing his eyes as if he were trying to enjoy this moment as long as he could.

Our movements soon became one, but instead of it being fast, and full of the sexual tension we had been bottling up for months like last night, I could feel this time was full of passion and love. My body molded into his, he would occasionally grunt, and kiss my cheek, our lips found each others his tongue begging for entrance, which I luckily granted. That was, until I heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"Chad, I think my mom's home."

"Sonny don't be ridiculous, she's at work right?" He continued to move inside of me, making me forget the feeling of panic I had, I must have been imagining thing's, all I cared about now was how good Chad makes me feel.

**Chad POV**

"Sonny, I'm so close."

"So close what Chad?" Isn't it obvious? I thought to myself. "Come on Sonny, you can't be serious." I looked down upon her noticing she had stopped moving underneath me. Holy shit that wasn't Sonny, I rolled of of her, her eyes closed with shame.

"H-hi m-mom...g-good morning" She squeaked out. This was not good. I'm always so great at first impressions, and now my girlfriends mom walks in on us having sex? Wouldn't this just be perfect to go on that Fml website?

"Allison Monroe. How dare you. You meet me downstairs in 5 minutes, And you Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. You get dressed right now, and don't think that you can ever see my daughter again."

"Mrs. Monroe please don't do that, I-I'm really sorry, I love your daughter and I would never hurt her, honest."

"Your not getting off that easily, your BOTH meeting me downstairs for lunch and we will talk about this. You have 10 minutes." She yelled and she slammed the door.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh I'm so fucking embarrassed what the hell was that Chad?"

"What do you mean Sonny? It's not my fault your mom walked in on us, why are you blaming this on me?"

"I'm not Chad, you always assume things, UGH just get dressed, I'm taking a shower."

"Can I shower with you?"

"What? Omg no Chad, we just got caught and that's really all you can think about?" Sonny asked, I gave her a look of disapproval. "Okay you know what, don't answer that, just get dressed, Chadford." She said flirtatiously kissing my cheek and walking her way into the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

**hey everyone! Wow, that was intense, and cheesy. BUT I swear the lunch between Sonny, Chad and her mom will be intense. Will Sonny go to Chads? What will happen? REVIEW and give me idea's for the next chapter! **

**I love you all! and if you review, well Sterling Knight will give you a biiiiiiiiiiig wet one. ;)**


End file.
